Vehicles often include drainable containers that are configured for storing a fluid. For example, drainable containers such as oil pans and other fluid reservoirs may store engine oil, differential gear lubricants, transmission fluid, and the like. Such fluids typically become contaminated and/or depleted during operation of the vehicle, and must therefore be refreshed and/or replenished periodically. Accordingly, such drainable containers often include a drain hole for draining the fluid from the drainable container during fluid change-out operations. The drain hole may be plugged by a removable drain plug so that fluid does not drain from the drainable container during operation of the vehicle.
A vehicle may require many fluid change-out operations over an operating life of the vehicle, and such fluid change-out operations may occur under a variety of temperature conditions, e.g., in cold weather.